Learning to Play
by 123shala
Summary: Being a hyotei regular is tough and being a regular on the girls' team is no easier. This is Kairi's witty story about being a hyotei regular, a hyotei student and about finding love.


**Learning to Play  
****Chapter 1: The beginning of a not-so-sad year**

Yay my first Prince of Tennis fanfic! I've been working on this for a while now but I finally got there. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Prince of Tennis or the characters.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep_

"Nhuh…"

_Beep…beep…beep_

"Oh it's the alarm"f

_Beep…beep_

"Now that the alarm is off I think I'll go back to sleep…"

_KNOCK KNOCK _

"Kairi it's time to get up. You don't want to be late on your first day!"

"And that is exactly why I'm not getting up."

"Get out of bed."

"No."

"Right now or I'm not getting you that new racquet."

"…"

"…"

He drives a hard bargain.

"Ok I'm up."

After dragging myself out of bed I donned on my tarty brown uniform, brushed out my long, light brown hair and went downstairs.

"A healthy breakfast is…"

"Is the best start to the day. I know"

"Just making sure it's sunk in"

"It has sunk in for 10 years now. So thank you dad oh wise one."

While I picked at my eggs I began to wonder about the year ahead of me. Such as would our tennis team make it to nationals again this year? Will I ever beat Sadashi-buchou? And will Jirou finally stop sleeping in class so he can do his own work? Some may be easier to answer than others.

I scoffed breakfast and began to walk to my bus stop. What a beautiful spring morning. Everything smelt so new and fresh. Floral scents mingled together in the air and the cherry blossoms painted the path pink. As I was walking I just stared at my feet and the impressions they made. Their motion was very mesmerising. I wonder… _DONK_

Ow my head hurts so much. I wonder if I should watch where I'm going so I don't walk into poles so conveniently placed in the middle of the path.

Ow.

I arrived at the bus stop with a careful foot. In the distance I could see a familiar person. His scruffy blonde hair stood out like a sunflower in a bed of daisies. You just couldn't miss it.

"Hey Jirou!" As I waved my hands frantically in his direction. He hadn't noticed me and I was still waving frantically. I must have looked crazy. Beyond crazy. Notice me goddammit!

I fast walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jirou-san!" His expression immediately changed from sleepy to absolute joy.

"Kairi-chan!"

Squeeze hug!

"Kairi-chan I'm so hap-p to see you 3"

"Me too! How was your school break?"

"It was fuuuun. I feel totally refreshed!"

"Yay that's great!"

"Hey what happened to your head?"

"Oh I walked into a pole on the way here"

Jirou slowly lifted his finger to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" I waved my hands hysterically in front of me to keep his hand away.

"Bus is here Kairi-chan."

"Thank God."

* * *

Hmm in class 3-C this year. I opened the door to find…

"Jirou-san!"

"Kairi-chan! 3"

Squeeze hug!

"We're in the same form class again this year! How exciting!"

"Hey Kairi-chan over here!" I looked towards the direction of the person who called me and was met by a pleasant surprise. Her long, dark brown locks helped me to immediately recognise her.

"Kimi-chan! I didn't see you back there. Yay same form class!" We hi-fived each other with both of our hands.

"Where's Saika-chan?" I glanced around the classroom quickly in case I missed her.

"She's in another form class unfortunately"

"Oh how very sad. I was hoping we would all be in the same form class for once seeing as it is our last year in junior high."

Kimi and Saika are my best friends. I first met them when I moved into the Hyotei elementary division and I havn't been able to live without them since.

"Well no need to shed tears. At least she's still in this school right?"

"Too right. Hey are you looking forward to our first tennis club meet after school?"

"With Reki Sadashi as buchou? I think I'll pass. Remember last year when she made me run laps around the court for forgetting to store the nets away? She wasn't even captain back then, she was just a regular."

"Ok so Hyotei doesn't produce the most polite regulars."

"Except for you Kairi and you've been a regular since first year."

"Yes but having Sadashi-buchou's sister as buchou back then did not make my first year easy. In fact I bet Sadashi-buchou will turn out to be just like her sister. It's tough being a regular."

"Are you trying to scare me out of the position? I feel quite privileged to have been a regular since late last year."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Being a regular has its perks too. It's fun and you don't have to store away nets or pick up tennis balls anymore yes?"

"Yes and you never had to do any of that stuff."

"Don't you feel sorry for those first years though this year? They're going to be made to run so many laps they'll probably be put off tennis for the rest of their lives. That is if they still have any life left by the end of the year. And then there's the boys tennis team. Those boys will probably be overwhelmed by Atobe's colossal ego."

"This really is a sad year to be a part of the Hyotei tennis club."

"Indeed."

I caught Ryou Shishido sitting at the back of the classroom glaring at me and Kimi for a moment. I figured he was either mad about the Atobe comment or the tennis club comment.

"But there's no doubt that those two captains will get the Hyotei tennis teams into the nationals."

"Funny. I feel the same way. They both have a certain quality about them."

"And what quality would that be?"

"They both have the will to win."

* * *

"The girls regular tennis team this year includes me , Reki Sadashi as buchou, Akira Takazaki as treasurer, Kairi Yamaguchi as assistant treasurer, Kimi Asai, Saika Yoshino, Hiromi Takano and Kisu Minami. Unfortunately due to Takazaki's wrist injury she cannot play and so we will have to start the year with a ranking match. The current regulars are not included in the ranking match and shall practice on the two end courts over there. The 3 courts here shall be used for the matches. All matches will be 1 set only. I've written the match orders up on the board. Let's get started girls."

After running several laps around the courts, us regulars ran more of course, we finally started. The boys' courts were next to ours so they could see us and we could see them. It sometimes became an issue when all the girls could do was ogle at the boys and vice versa for all of practice. Some of us wondered whether they were in the tennis club for the tennis or to impress the opposite sex. However, girls would be girls and boys would be boys. But if you slacked off in Sadashi-buchou's team she would definitely punish you. At those moments you wonder if it's really worth it.

Sadashi-buchou, Takazaki and the coach monitered the ranking matches. I played against Kimi and Saika on one court and the two second years, Takano and Minami, played against each other on the court next to us.

"I do not approve of this two-against-one thing going on here." I served the ball and Kimi went for it.

"That's because you're the better player. It's only fair." Kimi hit it back to me with a reasonable amount of power.

"Only fair? This is your definition of fair? Not to worry. I'll take on both of you." I knew that she was just kidding. I hit the ball to Saika. She hit it back to me with so much speed it just flew past me. I think I only barely caught a glimpse of the ball. Amazing.

"Me and Kimi have been working on our tennis skills over the holidays. I'd say we're getting pretty good dontcha think Kimi?" Saika gave Kimi a smile and made a peace sign.

"Absolutely." Kimi gave her a smile and made a peace sign too.

"Who do you think will be the new regular?" As I walked over to pick up the ball.

"Miyoko Kanazawa and Asahi Izumi are looking pretty good." Kimi got into position.

"Yea I bet f'll be in the final against each other." Saika got into position too.

We hit a few tennis balls and it was true that Kimi and Saika were getting pretty good. They were definitely able to hold their own against me and I was sure they would make a great doubles pair. Kimi's accuracy and Saika's speed made a strong combination. I was having fun.

"Hey looks like the final's about to begin" Kimi looked towards the direction of the ranking matches.

"I'm keen to watch" I said.

"Looks like it really is between Kanazawa and Izumi. Very cool." Saika began to walk over to the court.

We all stopped our games to watch. After all we were all keen to see who our new team mate would be. Both of them got into their playing positions and Kanazawa prepared for her first serve of the match. Sadashi-buchou watched intently.

Kanazawa's serve was very good. It had just the right amount of speed and power. Izumi hit it back comfortably. They both rallied for a bit before Kanazawa hit the ball cross court for the first point.

"15 - love"

"Hey Takazaki-san who do you think will win?"

"Don't you think it's a little too early in the game to say?" She said this with a slightly arrogant tone.

"Oh well I thought you would have it figured out by now." Takazaki is our team's genius. If we need to know anything about anything, she's our go-to girl. She's like the Yuushi Oshitari of the girl's tennis team. I say this because they both have blue hair and I have my suspicions about their glasses which supposedly "help" them to see.

"Hm. Kanazawa appears to be moving quite well out there while Izumi's movements appear to be considerably slower compared to Kanazawa. Not to mention her shots are weaker and she doesn't react to cross-court shots well. I suspect Kanazawa knows this and is using this to her advantage. She'll make it into the team just fine."

"Very evaluative. I expected nothing less."

"Thank you. I have been watching the ranking matches for the past hour. But don't expect me to give you a full player report later. That would be like handing over a cheat sheet."

"Oh don't worry I wasn't expecting you to go THAT far." I flashed her a smile. She's a good girl. Good but not necessarily nice. Tread carefully.

"3 games to love"

Kanazawa was doing great. She was hitting balls cross-court and tiring Izumi out. She could barely keep up.

"4 games to love"

I havn't seen Kanazawa play like this. She must have done some training over the holidays.

"5 games to love"

"Time to finish this" Kanazawa scored an ace for the win.

"6 games to love. Game Kanazawa!" I clapped to show my congratulations. Good game!

Sadashi-buchou gave Kanazawa a hi-five as she walked off the court.

"I'd like to announce the newest member of our regular team: Miyoko Kanazawa" Kanazawa gave Sadashi-buchou and small smile and we all clapped.

"That's it for today. I want to see all of you back tomorrow after school."

"Hai, Sadashi-buchou!"

I looked over to the boys' courts for a moment. They had finished for the day too and the first years were packing up the courts. The regulars were looking over at us as they were leaving the courts. Atobe was right behind them 'strutting' his stuff. It was unpleasant. Must cover my eyes! Quickly!

Us regulars all left the courts and then the fangirls finally appeared.

"Omg Atobe Keigo!" A first year may have quite possibly fainted somewhere. I rolled my eyes.

It's not that I hate Atobe Keigo. I just do not see what those other girls see in him. I am simply not attracted to him. If I said that out loud I would probably be getting death threats till the end of the year. Maybe there's something wrong with me? Perhaps I swing that way? I have yet to find out.

* * *

"Do you think that ranking match was rigged?" Saika asked as her, Kimi and I were walking home together.

"Quite possibly." I elbowed Saika lightly to show I was kidding and we both smiled.

"But Sadashi-buchou is, after all, the most powerful female student figure in our school, plus her and Kanazawa have been best friends since a very long time ago." Sadashi-buchou and Kanazawa have been friends since their first year at Hyotei elementary and even today they're still the best of friends. Friendships like that are hard to find. I think it's admirable.

"She did play pretty well though" Kimi said.

"Yea I could tell that Sadashi-buchou had been training with Kanazawa over the school holidays." I was thinking back to today's match and how well she played. I wouldn't mind having her on the team. I think she's a nice girl. We've never had any of the same classes together except for music. She's quite the talented bassist.

"Oh man did you see Atobe Keigo at the end of practice!" Saika laughed out loud

"Yes! At first when you meet him it's very 'wow!' and then after a while he just gets annoying!" I laughed with her.

"Atobe Keigo was quite…uh….groovy though wasn't he?"

"I'm sorry?" Me and Saika both looked at Kimi with questioning looks. What an interesting word to use.

"Sorry. That word was a bit passé wasn't it. I mean he is…"

Me and Saika began to take turns at shooting out words which we considered to be accurate descriptions of him.

"Egotistical?"

"Glamorous?"

"Very girly?"

"Sophisticated?"

"Fake?"

"Rice roll" Now me and Kimi were looking at Saika with questioning looks.

"Sorry guys I'm kinda hungry at the moment."

"But can you imagine Atobe Keigo as a rice roll!" We all had a good laugh at that thought. What would he taste like?

"Anyway I think I was meaning to say he was suave"

"Ooh suave. I like that word. It is a somewhat appropriate word for him. Do ya like suave boys eh Kimi?" I did a 'wink wink nudge nudge'.

"I just want a boy who's good to me." Kimi clamped her hands together in a romanticizing way.

"I think I'd like a boy who's fun to be with" Saika copied Kimi's actions as if she was mocking her.

"I'd like a boy who's funny. Someone happy." I was smiling as I wondered who that boy might be. He's out there somewhere.

"Hey how did you get the bump?" Saika was rubbing her own forehead as she was looking at mine showing how painful she thought it looked.

"I walked into a pole this morning. Just casually. It's happened to all of us right, haha? No?" They both just shook their heads and giggled at me.

"Great! Hey I'll race you guys to the corner. I have strawberry chocolate in my bag!"

"Gimmeeeee!" Kimi and Saika said in unison.

I don't know what I was thinking because we all knew that Saika was faster than all of us. She was practically just about to mow me down over chocolate. Saika got it but we all shared it because we're friends and this is what friends do. We were all so happy together. Maybe this wasn't the saddest year to be a part of Hyotei.

* * *

"Hey dad, remember this morning when you threatened to not buy that new tennis racquet?"

"Yes"

"What tennis racquet did I want to buy and when did I ask for one?"

"Umm… you didn't"

"So does this mean I don't get a tennis racquet?"

"No you don't."

"Oh. I see." I pouted.

"Is that a bump on your head? How did you get that?"

"Don't talk to me. You know what I do to people I am not happy with? I imagine they are lettuce." I walked up to my room while pouting.

"Don't be like that Kairi"

"Lettuce don't talk. It makes the ignoring process easier. Goodnight lettuce head!"

* * *

Yay first chapter done! I'm very excited about this. Look out for the next chapter coming out sometime in the near future. This chapter was more of an introduction chapter so the story should start from here! Please R&R ^^

**Trivia Time!**  
- Poles do get placed in the middle of pathways. When I was in Macau I saw them conveniently placed there though I did not walk into them.  
- Jirou and Shishido are in the same form class. They are both in class 3-C.  
- I got the 'groovy' word from reading Georgia Nicholson. I say it all the time now.  
- 'Passé' means out of fashion or out dated. It's French.


End file.
